


What's A Cast Without Art

by mutents



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Artists, Broken Bones, Cross-Post, Drabble, Gen, Injury Recovery, LiveJournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 08:41:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1738283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutents/pseuds/mutents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clint still isn't sure of exactly how his leg got broken. He does know that when he wakes up, he's in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s med-bay, and his leg is up in a sling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's A Cast Without Art

Clint still isn't sure of exactly how his leg got broken, just that halfway through the latest fight, he passed out from pain. He does know that when he wakes up, he's in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s med-bay, and his leg is up in a sling. He also knows that within an hour of waking up, Natasha and Steve stumble into his room, both carrying several packets of Crayola markers.  
  
"What on Earth are you guys doing? And what's with all the markers?" Clint asks, still slightly out of it due to the drugs.  
  
"Well, we came to decorate your cast, idiot!" Natasha responded, sitting down in the chair next to the bed.  
  
"You gave us quite a scare, Clint. You should really try not to get hurt on every mission we have. It's not good for my heart," Steve said, grabbing the other chair in the room and dragging it to where Clint was laying.  
  
"Cap, you do know that you're not actually in your nineties, right?" Clint asked.  
  
Steve gave a chuckle, before reaching up and ruffling Clint's hair. Clint let out a huff of his own at the condescending nature of Steve's gesture.  
  
"So wait, does the fact that they unmelted you mean that they've conquered the death barrier? Because I know a lot of people who've been frozen who'll be happy to learn that fact..." Clint asked, slurring his words slightly.  
  
"No, it doesn't. I technically was never dead," Steve replied, grabbing a marker from one of the containers and uncapping it.  
  
"Look, I'm just gonna take a little nap, OK?" Clint asked.  
  
He was fast asleep before either of his teammates could reply.  


* * *

  
When Clint woke up, both Natasha and Steve had left. The room was dark, with only a little bit of light filtering in from the cracked open door.  
  
Clint started patting his hand around beside his bed, trying to find the light switch. When the archer finally found it and flicked it on, he couldn't help but slam his eyes shut. Slowly opening them so that they could adjust, Clint glanced down at the cast on his leg.  
  
It was covered with a variety of colors; mostly peach and various shades of browns and mocha.  
  
It was also covered with a variety of incredibly realistic peach, brown, and mocha dicks.


End file.
